Twilight theater
by Twilight-theater
Summary: Hey there- first fan fiction! Please don't kill me but please review! any critique helps again thanks again happy reading! This is a sad story based on a song by poets of the fall. Disclaimer I don't not own anything. And if you read this you should really listen to the song "Given and denied" by Poets of the fall.


Thunder clapped as Axel walked intowhat felt like the 15nth bar this week. This one was different; he thought as he shrugged off his equipment on the side stage. Once everything was stable, he stumbled gracefully over to the bar.

"Hey Axe." A small voice said from behind the bar. Axel couldn't help the smile that split his lips, " Xion, hey kiddo- How are you doin? The place looks good." He said nonchalantly pointing around the small space.

Xion smiled brightly. "Thanks! it's officially mine, Xemnas and I signed the papers this morning." She beamed. Axel watched her, amused- this was the longest he'd her talk in a while. Xion smiled to herself as she finished placing some of the more expensive bottles on the top rack. "Wanna drink? It's on the house." She wiggled her eyebrows playfully at her long time friend.

"Maybe a small one, I have a gig in...,

" Axel glanced at the watch on his wrist, "45 minutes."

"No shit, Sherlock. Who do you think booked your raggedy ass." Xion chuckled and poured him two fingers of whiskey. Axel chuckled and lifted his cup in a salute before slamming the amber liquid and placing the cup gently on the bar. Looking around Axel noticed - a couple locals but for the most part the bar was empty. " looks like I wont have have stage fright tonight," he said giving Xion a nod to the sparse crowd then looking back to Xion.

"Hey I'll have you know, we're packed almost every night. Just you wait." She blew him a raspberry then flicked his nose.

Axel let out a soft laugh "you never change Xion, as abusive as ever."

"I'll take that as a compliment." She gave Axel the bird then got back to stocking for the night. Axel sat alone at the bar taking everything in. It had been 6 years since that night a certain blonde did a number on his heart. Axel rubbed his chest as if sore then cleared his throat. He stood with every intention of going to set up his equipment when a flash of blonde entered his vision. His heart stopped. Axel stood motionless, as the blonde danced around tables, taking dirty dishes off the recently vacated tables.

"Axel...Axel...AXEL!" Xion shouted trying to get the redheads attention, " Hello? Plant to Axel."

Axel's eyes cleared and fluttered before his eyes locked on Xion's. Her eyes full of concern, she touched his arm, " yes?" Axel's voice was small and foreign even to his ears.

"Do you know Roxas? He's our new bus boy, pretty nice guy as far as I can tell..." Xion continued to brattle on, Axel's heart pounded in his ears. It couldn't be, was all Axel could think. This couldn't be the very man that breezed in and out of his life 6 years go. Shaking his head leaving Xion in her monologue. Axel went over to the stage. His hands now shaky he unlatched his guitar and drum box. All the while he kept the blonde within his site. He couldn't /wouldn't believe it was his Roxas, The boy who had breezed in and out without a thought while we were with the organization.-Axel held the bridge of his nose and took a slow breath. That was a different place , a different time. Axel couldn't help but begin to get angry. How dare he..., and to just like that -show up out of the blue the day he got back to town.

Xion cleared her throat snapping both Axel and the audience to attention. " Hello everyone," a couple people clapped but most just waited patiently. The small pub started to fill, much to Axel's surprise. "Tonight I'm letting you guys in on one of our towns hidden secrets," Xion gave Axel a wink, "Welcome tonight's talent, Axel Lea." Xion clapped loudly, she whistled even louder, as Axel's vivid green eyes adjusted to the lighting.

" The name's A-X-E-L, got it memorized?" Axel chuckled at his own joke. "Here we go." Axel sang a couple songs that he didn't have to worry about messing up on as he continued to watched the blonde bus boy. When things quieted down Axel cleared his throat " Thank you all, for the respect you've shown me and with that -I'm leaving you with a song I've never had the guts to sing," Axel chuckled scratching his head. "Anyway, I hold it very dear to my heart." Axel took a deep breath," here we go." Axel smiled, opened his mouth and his heart poured out.

 _"Which way to the fountain of my youth I_ wonder

 _Which way to the years I've let go by_

 _Let a thirsty man drink in its memories while the water still flows sweet and crystal clear_

 _For yesteryear"_

N

 _Axel had closed his eyes at some part not wanting to look at the people or rather the person he was pouring his heart out to._

 _"Oh to see the sun's eclipse_

 _on the horizon like ships_

 _sailing way away from here_

 _Oh just one more time my dear_

 _Before I'll go hear me out_

 _Cos of this there ain't no doubt_

 _When it's time for curtain call_

 _Just before the shadows..."_

Axel could feel the tears slowly fall on his cheeks as every memory of the clock tower flooded his memory. A sad smile played the corner of his lips. The happiest time of his life was nothing more than a memory, that only he could remember. Not even Xion. The days of black coats, sea salt ice cream and keyblades a far off memory. Axel continued playing as he let his head tilt back to let out a small sob.

 _"Fall like a leaf in the wind on the ocean_

 _Of blue like your eyes in the twilight theater_

 _With symphonies playing in a world without sound_

 _We're given and denied"_

 _Axel chanced opening his eyes only to have locked with the blue eyes in question-, the boys face was as white as a ghost as Axel continued to pour his soul out_

 _"Give me back my innocence cos I wish to dream again_

 _Like I never outgrew my old playground_

 _Where the sun sets slowly with a golden crown and the leaves sing lullabies 'round vacant swings_

 _Give me those wings"_

 _Axel poured every ounce of longing, hope anger, love, he had left into the ending of the song. He thought it fitting as he would never sing it again. This was something sacred and it appeared the audience notice. They sat there, almost reverent watching silently as the man in front of them bared not only his heart but his whole existence_

 _"Let me fly once again_

 _Like I did way back when_

 _I would gamble and win_

 _To lift me high above the din_

 _Of the future we see_

 _Does it hold something for me_

 _I'm weightless again_

 _Just before the shadows..."_

 _"Before I'll go hear me out_

 _When it's time for curtain call_

 _Just before the shadows..._

 _Fall like a leaf in the wind on the ocean_

 _Of blue like your eyes in the twilight theater_

 _With symphonies playing in a world without sound"_

 _We're given and denied."_

As the last note hit Axel was greeted with an applause. It fell on deaf ears as he was too busy looking at Roxas who had tears on his cheeks. Axel jumped off his box packed up his guitar then waved at Xion "I need ten!" Axel yelled over the now crowded bar. Slipping out the back door into an empty alley he pulled a pack from his back pocket. Taking one of the rolled cigarettes before slipping the pack where it had been. With the first drag he was able to finally take a deep breath. The next drag calmed his jitters. "Fuck me." He said finally able to come to grips about what just happened.

If the redhead hadn't been looking down he would've seen the blonde walk up, " Axel?"

Axel's head shot up once more locking eyes with the blonde in front of him. He didn't answer. He couldn't. This had happened too many times in his sleep. "You're not real," Axel's voice soft but precise. Too many times had he believed it was him at the end of this dream. He couldn't do it again.

Roxas went to touch him but Axel flinched, "don't -I'll wake up." Axel looked down at the smaller male pleadingly, "just stand with me for a minute,"Axel said taking in everything about the boy. The curve of his lips,the light sprinkling of freckles on the bridge of his nose.

" I'll miss you." Axel said softly.

Roxas looked at him puzzled by his statement then he reached out and touched his shoulder.

 _"We're given and denied_


End file.
